


It's the little thing's.

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Underfell's Chance. [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Sans calls pap by his name, boys are going to be kinda oc in this, family love, human/monster pregnancy, monster hate, more my headcanon for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: You reminisce on things of the past, things of the present, and things that haven't yet happened. You are scared and excited, but you couldn't be happier.





	It's the little thing's.

It was probably around... four, in the morning when it hit you, the craving. Sitting up in bed, you looked over at your boyfriend, wondering if you wanted to deal with a cranky bone-head like him. Shaking your head, you try to quietly stand up from the creaky bed and make your way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, you started to rummage through the cupboards to see if what you wanted was in there. Letting out a sigh, you move to the fridge, still nothing. With your head stuck in the fridge to keep looking around “Damnit Sans, I swear to the gods that be, if you ate my chocolate mousse, I’m going to stab you in the nonexistent eye.” “Gees doll, that's harsh.” letting out a yelp, you jumped and hit your head on the top of the fridge and groan as Sans came around to your side. “Shit babe! I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in!” placing his hand on the top of your head, he starts to rub it, and leads you to a chair. “It's fine, but, did you eat my mousse?” Sans continues to inspect your head “Nah, wasn’t me. Pap and Undyne were here early this afternoon. So one of them might have eaten it.” letting out another groan, you sink down into the chair. “Hey, isn't there a 24-hour place nearby? I want something sweet.” placing a soft kiss on the top of your head and walked back into the living room. “Thank you, but that's not what I meant!” He just chuckled, “I am getting the flyers babe, to see if anything is open.” you giggled at your self and stood to follow him. 

Settling down on the couch, you sat in Sans lap and started to look through the flyers. Placing one hand on your belly and the other behind the couch, Sans cuddle's into you close as could be as you started to look. “Grillby might be open now if you wanted something to eat.” “Nah, I want something sweet, kinda like ice cream, but more like a candy bar… maybe peanut butter.” Sans snorts and places another soft kiss on the back of your shoulder. “There is the gas station a couple of streets up, pretty sure they are open a while.” Turning and looking at the clock “Or probably now. Want me to shortcut over there?” letting out a sigh you toss the flyers back to the table and lean back onto Sans, “No, I wanna go to.” giving your belly another rub, “Babe, you know I’m not comfortable, shortcutting with you like this.” “Yeah I know, that's why we could walk, it's not that far. And the Doctor said I needed to walk a bit more.” Reaching an arm back and placing a hand on the around his skull, you started to rub. “Hmm, don’t really wanna do that either.” you giggled again and stood up. “Well my vertebae, I want to go.” grabbing you debit card out of your wallet and sticking it in your pocket, also grabbing your keys and moving towards the door. Sans groans but follows after you.

—————————————————

Walking down the street, you wrapped your arm around Sans as he placed his in his pockets. Taking slow and careful steps, the two of you slowly make your way to the gas station, “So, have you thought of any names yet?” “Well, for girls, I came up with Arial and Farah, for boys, Roman and Caslon.” Sans turns his head and looks at you, “What do you, think?” you giggled “I know for sure, two of those are fonts but would work very well. I like Farah.” “Yeah?... They are all fonts, but you wanted to keep the gender a surprise till, when is it?” “Next Saturday.” “Yeah….” Watching his red eyelights move over the street as he slowed his pace some more. “Get behind me doll.” Smile’s forgotten you removed your arm from his and stepped behind him, gripping the back of his shirt. “Hey, bonehead!” Oh, you knew that voice. “Hows it hanging bub?” you could feel the magic around Sans start to flare. “Eh, Ya know, swimmingly.” you wish you grabbed the teaser Alphys made for you. “You know… Sans, all of this, could have been avoided.” Sans snorts “Aw yeah? N’ hows dat? Hm? By letting you keep hurting mah mate? Or, Turn mah back on her?” Sans accent liked to show when he was mad. But the man in front of you, not even a man, your ex before you met Sans before the two of you realized you were soulmates. Neal, a real piece of work, got his kicks on putting you down and taking advantage of your parent's income.

Neal just chuckled, “I heard she’s pregnant now, tell me, how does a human like her, and a freak like you, consummate, hm?” Sans grin got larger, “Well, Neal, when a mommy n' daddy loves each other very much, they fuck like there ain't no tomorrow. And if they both want it very much, poof, a little babe is born.” a couple that walked by snickered at Sans explanation, you did too. “That's not what I meant you freaky shit!” “Meh, can’t blame a guy for trying.” Reaching around himself he grabs your hand, “It's a bit early for you to be out and about ain't it?” give you a soft tug, he pulls you around himself. But keeps you tucked in close, and the look on Neal’s face is worth it when he sees you, well more your tummy. “And as uncomfortable as dis makes me, I would rather not stress my baby out, so…” with that he blips the two of you to the gas station, moving his grip from your hand to your shoulder, he holds you up, while you keep a tight grip on his shirt. “Dear God, sweetheart are you okay?” it always made you laugh when he dropped the accent. letting out a small giggle “Yeah I’m okay…” placing a hand on your belly and giving it a small rub and nodding your head “Yeah we are okay, still hungry tho.” Sans gave a small chuckle and shoulder rub and started into the store.

———————————————

After spending twenty minutes looking around you settled on three small tubs of Ben and Jerry's, two bags of chips, three monster candy bar, and a slushy. Sans looked a little iffy about leaving the store after you paid. “Babe, did you just wanna shortcut back? It will most likely be safer, and sure as hell faster.” Sans grabbed the bag out of your hands and wrapped an arm around you, “Seriously tho, this is the last time… don’t think I could take it if we lost Farah.” you smiled, “You think it's going to be a girl?” you felt the world around you shift and a breezy/ozone like smell filled your senses, then the next thing you are standing in your living room. “Eeehh I kinda peaked…” he looks at the floor, eyelights shifting back and forth. “What?! You did not!!” giving a Sans a smack on the arm making him flinch away from you and laugh, “I couldn’t wait, I had to know!” you start laughing with him, “Well it's a good thing we didn’t pay for anything yet, get me the envelope. I wanna see!” Sans just laughed some more, placing the bag on the couch while placing another soft kiss on your head before disappearing. Putting your slushy on the table, you dig through the bag pulling out the MCB and ice cream, putting two in the freezer and eating the other.

Sitting down on the couch you continue to wait for Sans to get back, he more than likely lost the damn envelope in his old room with Papyrus, but for all you know, Pap could have framed the damn thing and refuse to give it up now. You laugh at the imagery and turn on the T.V. You lose yourself in a streaming marathon of GOT before you realize three hours have passed and Sans still isn’t back yet. Picking the phone up off the table, you punched in Sans number and let it ring a couple of times. [hello?] “Dude, what happened?” [Paps won’t give it up, till I clean my room and do the dishes, oh, and clean doomfangers litter box.] “Aww…” [yeah, I'll be here a bit babe, sorry…] taking another bite of your candy bar, you started to pout. “Well, it's been three hours now… how much longer will it take?” [uh… a while.] Hormones were making you more impatient, right to the point you just hang up on Sans, no goodbye no nothing. You were hungry, hormonal and you wanted cuddles. 

————————————————————

You ended up falling asleep on the couch, hand in a bag of chips and a mouth covered in chocolate. Still a little drowsy, you pretty much woke to something rubbing your stomach, something that became pretty normal for you the last couple months, so you knew who it was. Letting out a yawn and stretching you open an eye and look at Sans as he keeps rubbing your belly, and envelope in his other hand. Scrunching your face you look around, "It's about two-thirty.” “Hmm.” picking himself up he moves that he is sitting on the floor next to your head. “You know you shouldn’t be asleep on the couch, but, that's not why I’m waking you up.” holding the envelope up and wiggles it. “Pap gave it up after I cleaned up the room, he wanted to turn it into a nursery for Farah.” Giving him a smile you pull the envelope from his hand and open it. Letting out a soft gasp as you looked at the ultrasound picture, and the little card behind it in neat cursive, girl. A few tears found their way to your eyes as you looked at the picture then looked at your belly.

“Hello Farah, it's so nice to meet you!” Sans smiles even more softly at you and places a kiss on your belly. “We can’t wait to meet you in person!” looking back at the picture, the baby looked like it was underdeveloped, well, more like completely. It just looked like a little skeleton but with a thin film of something covering it. With Sans giving you soft kisses to the head you keep rubbing your belly. Lifting you up, Sans places himself between you and the couch, “Yes… cuddles!!” he chuckles and moves your hair away from your neck, and starts to nuzzle. Letting out a small content sigh, Sans start to let out a very rare purr. Lifting an arm, you start to rub his head while he rubs your tum. “So Paps want to make a nursery for Farah?” “Yeah, I found him trying to open the envelope. And he was so excited, Y/N! God, it's been so long since I seen him that excited about anything…. it was nice.”

“Sans?” “Hm?” “I want ice cream.” “*Snots* right then… cuddle time over.” “Noooooo, can’t you do the magic thing?” “Pfft, yeah, but I think it's time to start supper at the very least, Paps wants to come over.” “Seriously dude, we should just look for a house, one that would be big enough for the five of us, and Paps car, and my truck.” Sans let out a groan as he stands up.

"It's almost like you and Pap are on the same wavelength or something." Leaning over Sans place a kiss on your belly again before walking into the kitchen. "Oh yeah? That's a scary thought." Looking at Sans with a smile on your face, "Listen, if you start to quote him, I'm outta here. You hear me?" You couldn't help but giggle as you moved around the couch so you could see him.

It wasn't too often that Sans cooked for you, most people just assumed he either couldn't or didn't know how. Lazy little shit just never wanted to. "You know, you can take up cooking for us." You hear Sans scuff “Who’s the lazy one now?” “Not my fault you cook better than me, plus, baby likes it!” Sans just shook his head and started pulling pots and pans out of the cabinet. Watching Sans on the couch, you never thought the two of you would end up in the position. He always came off like this, big bad monster, ready to kill at any given moment. Hell, the first month the two of you knew each other, you two nearly killed each other, But ended in one of the hottest and most satisfying sex sessions of your life. 

Thinking back on those first few months, and how it all started, how the two of, well, more Sans than you at the time, came to realize you were meant to be. After the first hook up sans gave you his number in hopes of doing it again, and thank the gods he did. Neal was a controlling, manipulative, spiteful, abuser. Only this night he didn’t lay a hand on you. Well not physically anyway, Neal berated you so terribly you nearly killed your self. You ended up calling sans, he seemed like he genuinely hated humans so you figured he would have no issue ending it for you. But surprisingly Sans did. He took your soul out with the full intention to crush it, but, he said the second he grabbed it he just knew. Had a full-on freakout about it at the time. Nearly killed Neal, and pretty much bonded with you right then and there. That was three years ago.

“What got you so quiet in there?” “Was thinking about that night we bonded.” whatever sans was doing in the kitchen, he drops it and come back over to you, “And why would you think about that terrible day?” “Heh, I said night Sans, not day, and weren't you cooking my food!" “Eh, Paps is bringing something, something him and Grillby came up with. A… human, monster, food combo type thing I guess. Wants you to try it.” “Ooh sound like it would be perfect for the baby.” Sans nods his head and plants another kiss on your head. 

“You are very affectionate lately, whats up with that?… Wait, no, don’t tell me?” Sans shrugs his shoulders, moving and placing himself at the end of the couch and putting your feet in his lap. “Didn't Tori say that with the bonding and pregnancy, your magic would be going to the baby, not putting you into heat.” “Nah, I don’t think it's anything like that. Might just be giving more affection to you for the baby, who knows.” “Aww, making her feel loved!” Sans blushes but nodded his head. Quickly taking your legs back and standing up, you startle sans by grabbing his hands “Babe! What is it?! Is something wrong?!” smiling at him you shook your head and softly placed his hands on your stomach. “Feel that?” a giant smile found its way to Sans face, pushing off the couch he stands in front of you, one hand still on your stomach and the other around your waist.

“She moved… She finally moved!!” you giggled at Sans enthusiasm as a knock on the door could heard. Looking from the door to your belly, he quickly blips away and opens the door before blipping right back in front of you. “Pap! She moved!!” “WHAT?! DID SHE REALLY?!?!?!” you have never seen Papyrus move so quickly, as he also places his hands on your belly as well, then lets out a sharp gasp. “Oh my gosh…” with Sans behind you now with his arms wrapped around you, you place your hands on top of Papyrus’s, “Papyrus, this is your pre-introduction, say hello to Farah.”

Papyrus lets out something that sounded like a squeal, before wrapping his arms around you and sans into a gentle hug and nuzzling into your stomach. “Our little family is getting big, huh Pap?” “So big… Thank you!” Papyrus sniffles, placing his forehead on your stomach, and you put your hand on his head softly rubbing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know or ask something???  
> [Tumblr](http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/)


End file.
